fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Chulainn
, Holyn (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Od (Ancestor) Mananan (Distant Relative) Mariccle (Distant Relative) Ayra (Distant Relative) Galzus (Distant Relative) Shannan (Distant Relative) Ulster (Distant Relative) Larcei (Distant Relative) Mareeta (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 2: Disturbance in Agustria |class =Myrmidon |mirage = |voiceby = }} Chulainn is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He will join Sigurd's army after being defeated in the arena present in Chapter 2. Profile Chulainn is the son of the Lord of Sophara Castle in southern Isaach, and is a former gladiator and descendant of Od. Chulainn is distantly related to Ayra, who is five years his junior. He is essentially Ayra's male counterpart and bodyguard. According to Chulainn, he developed a crush on Ayra at first sight, having met her when they were adolescents, an event portrayed in the Nattsu Fujimori manga adaptation. Chulainn will eventually perish in the Battle of Belhalla, alongside several of his fellow comrades. According to unofficial manga-based sources, Chulainn was born in the Gran Calender year 733 and stands at 185 centimeters in height. He weighs 80 kilograms, and his blood type is A. In-Game Recruitment To recruit Chulainn, the player is required to clear the arena in Evans castle at any time in Chapter 2 with any non-bow wielding character. Chulainn will be the final enemy in the arena and will join the army upon defeat. Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |110% |30% |5% |80% |30% |20% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains Overall Chulainn is the second Myrmidon that you obtain in Genealogy of the Holy War. Like Ayra, he is a very competent Boss killer and an offensive powerhouse due to his high Strength, Skill, and Speed as well as his Luna skill. Also like Ayra, he comes with a major problem: his low Movement. In Genealogy of the Holy War, maps are very large and half of your army is made up of mounted units that have twice as much mobility as your foot units. This often means your mounted units will have cleared out the enemy before your foot units reach the action. Although you can choose to have your mounted units wait for your foot units so they strike as one, this can result in items being lost to burnt villages as well as recruitable characters dying. If you like Chulainn, you could negate this weakness by giving him the Leg Ring from Chapter 3 to increase his movement to 9, but this item is highly coveted and most players tend to prefer to give it to Sigurd, Sylvia, Erinys, or their favorite mounted unit. Should Chulainn be used on the frontline, he will do quite well. Although Chulainn may not be quite as deadly as Ayra, he is a more reliable frontline fighter. While Ayra generally has a few more points of Speed than Chulainn and thus slightly better Evasion, he winds up with a lot more HP and a few more points of Defense. So while her offense is significantly better and her Evasion is slightly better, Chulainn has similar Evasion levels while being significantly better at actually taking hits. All things considered, Chulainn is a great foot unit and his main problem is actually getting him into the fray. Though many players may overlook him due to Ayra's superior offense, he is very strong and maintains his own advantages. Father Overview Chulainn makes a pretty good father as he is actually tied with Lewyn for the best overall growths of all potential male suitors (owed largely to his very high HP and Skill growths) and the second best growths of any character in the first generation (losing only to Sigurd). He also has Holy Blood. He does, however, come with two notable flaws: his Pursuit skill cannot be passed to his children as it is a class skill and not an innate skill, which means that Luna is the only skill he can actually pass on to his children. Further complicating his pairings is the fact that the Luna skill can only be passed on to children who are infantry-type classes (those children being Larcei, Ulster, Lene, and Patty). So because many pairings result in him passing on no skills at all (and possibly no weapons to boot), Chulainn winds up with a narrow selection of good brides. Chulainn is best paired with Ayra or Brigid, and can be alright with Sylvia. Edain, Erinys, Tailtiu, and Lachesis should be avoided due to no skills being passed on, no weapons to pass on, or his growths being a bad fit for Magic-oriented children. *Ayra: Both children already have Pursuit, and Chulainn will pass on great growths, the Luna skill, and major Od Holy Blood. Ulster can inherit a good set of weapons from Chulainn. It is worth noting that Astra, Luna, and Sol cannot simultaneously activate, and thus there is a bit of a redundancy issue there. However, it also gives the children a much better chance to activate at least one of those skills on any given swing. *Brigid: Patty will have an easier time leveling since Chulainn's Holy Blood gives her access to B-level Swords, and thus access to specialty weapons (in particular, the Brave Sword). She will still be a little weak until she Promotes and gains Pursuit, but she will become a monster at that point since she will have Luna, a Brave Sword, and Pursuit. Febail, however, merely gains decent stats from Chulainn. *Sylvia: This pairing is okay, though Sylvia generally does better with Azelle, Lewyn, or Claud since they are a better fit for Coirpre. If she is not paired with them, the father should mostly have good durability to pass on since both of her children are support types. Chulainn does happen to have solid durability. Lene can also inherit Luna which is a nice bonus, but is unlikely to have much impact on her overall usefulness. Conversations In Chapter 3, if neither Ayra nor Chulainn has a lover, Chulainn may speak to her, resulting in her receiving a Brave Sword and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Chulainn and Ayra are lovers, Ayra may speak to Chulainn, but nothing will result of it. He reveals that he is from Sophara Castle in Isaach and that they had first met as children, with him being in love with her ever since. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Edain: 0+2 *Ayra: 0+2 *Lachesis: 50+2 *Erinys: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Brigid: 150+3 *Tailtiu: 120+3 Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Chulainn is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Chulainn refers to a figure in the legend of Cú Chulainn, a legendary hero in Irish mythology. Culann was a smith and the owner of the guard dog who attacked and was killed by Setanta, the future Cú Chulainn. Setanta swore to be Culann's hound and guard in the dog's place until a new one could be reared, earning him his more famous name (Cú Chulainn is Irish for "hound of Culann"). Chulainn's Japanese name, Holyn, is a corruption of Chulainn. Trivia *Like Beowolf, Chulainn was omitted from the Oosawa Mitsuki manga adaptation. However, she did produce a drawing of him and Beowolf. *In Thracia 776, while Shannam is "teaching" Mareeta the Astra skill, she states that the skill is the skill of the Isaachian Royal Family, however, despite possessing minor Od holy blood, Chulainn cannot learn the skill, unlike every other character known possessing Od holy blood, with the exception of the current host of Simia, although this may be due to being a distant member of the royal family. Gallery File:B19-067N artwork.png|Artwork of Chulainn in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tomohide Takaya. File:Holyn TCG1.jpg|Chulainn, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Myrmidon. File:Holyn_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Chulainn, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Myrmidon. File:Holyn_(Anthology_TCG_Series).jpg|Chulainn, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Myrmidon. File:ForrestHolynTCG.jpg|Chulainn, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Hero. File:B06-029HN.png|Chulainn as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-030N.png|Chulainn as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B19-067N.png|Chulainn as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Holyn.png|Chulainn's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Holyn as a Sword fighter.JPG|Chulainn's battle sprite as a Myrmidon in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Holyn as a Forrest.JPG|Chulainn's battle sprite as a Hero in Genealogy of the Holy War. ClaudChulainnEldiganLachesisAnthology.JPG|Claud, Chulainn, Eldigan, and Lachesis Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters